Vorador's captivity
by HannahAZ
Summary: A young elven girl was captured by a vampire Vorador. (Sorry for bad Englsh)
1. Blood and metal chain

Vorador's captivity

1.

Blood and metal chain

My hands clamped together with metal. I was shivering in a cold and dark basement, smelled like death. My blonde hair and face got dirty, while I tried to escape. I could hardly keep my eyes open by fatigue, but I was afraid to sleep. I did not want to...

My clothes were torn. I felt uncomfortable because of my uncovered skin. Knowing that I trapped beneath by a sadistic vampire. I was the only woman in my troop. After my friend did not come with us. The strong paladin woman. She was smart.

I was female, maybe this is the reason, why Is touch or see his grin. I knew that I will not get away with. Oh gods and goddesses!

The huge, non-human like vampire with big ears and greenish skin came through the door. He was wearing a red cloak, and he had sharp fangs. So this is the secret of this mansion. This vampire lurking hear. I was too childish to took a part of this... adventure.

I did not dare look at him, he was evil, and his aura was almost debilitating poison penetrated into my body.

- he said with a deep mocking sound.-But I see, you arenP...pleasee!t..!ll soften his heart. We intruded then disturbed the ancient vampire. I knew today ,my blood will flow. I will be the nutrition...to him. I closed my eyes. Waiting to ascend the sharp knife in my chest. To begin to bleed, to feel it, to weak me down. To become dead, and live this world...forever.

But it did not happen. Instead, he grabbed my chin, turned to his face, forced to look at him. Though I could my eyes only slightly opened. I was exhausted. He also saw it on me. He tucked the edge of the knife on my neck...shuddering my soul. He went to my wrist. I gasped as he did a small wound on me. I felt his wet tongue to taste me. He obviously felt my fear.

-he muttered.

Then he freed me from my fetter. I fell onto the floor.

The door closed again. And I was locked in there. Although I was not cuffed anymore...

Fatigue came over me. I fell asleep back...


	2. The beginning

**The beginning**

Best friends, adventurer desires. City of Meridian was not for child'sdream. But we loved it, we were not bored at here.

There was my best friend a wizard prentice. He introduced me to them, to my other friends.

They were my dearest people of my life. I could easily handle the orphanhood with them. Although the Sarafanok do not really care about my fate, all orphans were obliged to join them. Theytrainedus. I could have been a warrior, priestess, or just a simple administrator. I prefered to choose the sorceress apprenticeship. I felt this is the best for me, and I was an elven after all. Very good in this profession. Me and my friends were so-called bookworms. And our favorite interestswerethevampires. Of course, the realm of Nosgoth is full of with them, and about their history. They are stillthe major problemhere. We read a lot of books, and we slept almost in the library. We wanted to help to the people of Nosgoth. Vampires, we studied them and we read about their weakness, and legends.

Vorador'smansion. A huge ruined building, seemed abandoned in the swamp. Many Sarafan students are making plans to make field trip there. Butwe did not wantto wait forpermission.

Four of us headed forthe road. Everyonecame totheir bestability.

While our thief scanning the ground, our poison maker carried the most helpful potions with him. Me and my fellow magician mate, were prepared foreverything. We memorized the most useful spells. After all, we are just looking for an abandoned place.

The placeitselfwasnot scary atall...instead we enjoy ourselves. Wewere not observedthere, when we arrived deeper in the swamp. There was a dark and eerie green light shining everywhere.

Magic aurahung overtheground.

As I backed, accidentally tripped and fell into the swamp. My friendstried to help, as I... then acrowcawedatme!

"Aaah!"

My heartwas pounding...

„What was that?"- I asked.

Thousands ofcrowsflewup. The magician picked up me and we ran toward the house together. A scary roarshook thesurrounding area. We were hoping to reach the mansion. This place is cursed. The huge door slammed, and everything stopped. Finally... moment of silence.

We was just aboutto calming down. One of my friend has completely frozen, he stared at the place.

Torches andcandles...Someoneliving here!

I desperatelytryingto open theemergency door... but the door could not be opened. ... That ...someoneknows we'rehere.

" We should not fall into panic"- our thief mate said.

So, clutching each other's shaking hands started to explore the darkness of his mansion. Bloodstainson the floor, and the same ravens. I was overwhelmed by fear. I slumped.

"No."

"You have to come! Please!" my friends insisted me.

ButI was justcryingand scared... I feltsomethingtake possessionof my body.

They left me. They told me tocome back. Come back... for me. Butthey did not come back.

I heard a loud scream then a laughter.

"Come here!"- echoed the evil voice.

I wastrembling, butI couldnotableto getup. Probablymy friendsare all dead. I wentdown a corridor... they weresmallniches.

"!"

Blood, bloodeverywhere... I could do magic tricks, I'm a sorceress after all. But I could not...I felt my power thrown over me. I sat onto the cold floor next to an alcove.

Suddenly ahandgrabbedme!

"Help!" Whisperedtheman who bathed in his own blood.

I backed, in fear. I wascompletely sick. SuddenlyI hitsomethingor ...someone. I heardlaughter. I knewit,I was totally lost.

"No...no!"

I kept repeating it. ThenI felt I'm going to faint. Finally itsucceeded.


End file.
